Je t'ai tant aimé
by Mina MM
Summary: OS POV Drago. Drago a aimé Harry dès leur première rencontre, mais n'a jamais osé lui avouer. Ce n'est qu'à présent que celui-ci est mort qu'il a enfin le courage de lui ouvrir son coeur...


**Note: **Drago a aimé Harry dès leur première rencontre, mais n'a jamais osé lui avouer. Ce n'est qu'à présent que celui-ci est mort qu'il a enfin le courage de lui ouvrir son coeur...

**Je t'ai tant aimé…**

Caché à la lisière de la forêt interdite, un homme, tout de noir vêtu, regardait les dernières personnes s'éloigner de la pierre tombale blanche à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était parti, il s'avança lentement vers la tombe d'Harry Potter. Il resta un long moment silencieux, fixant sans les voir les trop nombreuses fleurs et couronnes mortuaires.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai aimé… » finit-il par murmurer avant qu'un ricanement désabusé ne franchisse ses lèvres et qu'il n'ajoute ironiquement : « Qui aurait cru que le grand et prétentieux Drago Malefoy soit capable un jour de prononcer ces mots… Surtout pour toi.

Je t'ai aimé dès notre rencontre… Je crois que je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait bonne impression chez Mme Guipure. J'étais si jeune, je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi et buvais ses paroles sans chercher à me forger ma propre opinion… Puis, dans le train lorsque tu as rejeté mon amitié et a préféré ce Weasley à moi, j'ai laissé mon orgueil blessé parler… Et ai ainsi tout gâché. Ce fut le début d'une longue haine réciproque… Du moins est-ce ce que tu croyais…

Je t'ai aimé… Et admiré lorsque tu as tenu tête à mon père à la fin de notre deuxième année. Je n'avais encore jamais osé le faire… Il était furieux lorsqu'il a raconté à ma mère comment il avait libéré notre elfe et j'ai fait semblant de m'en offusquer avec eux, mais au fond, j'étais ravi…

Je t'ai aimé passionnément durant notre troisième année. J'étais stupéfié comme tous les autres par ton vol sur l'hippogriffe… Mais je n'ai pas supporté le regard braqué sur toi de toutes ces filles. J'ai voulu que tu me remarques, que toi aussi tu m'admires, et je me suis avancé vers cette créature. Mais lorsqu'il aurait fallu que je me prosterne, ma fierté et ma colère provoquée par le peu d'attention que tu me portais, trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à ta chinoise, ont pris le dessus et j'ai insulté la créature… Avec le résultat que tu sais.

Je t'ai tant tant aimé… J'ai voulu te l'avouer. J'aurais voulu t'écrire que je t'aimais sur ce petit mot que je t'ai envoyé en classe mais la peur d'être rejeté, incompris ou même moqué m'en a empêché et je me suis contenté de cette moquerie… Une de plus. Merlin que j'aimais nos affrontements ! Je m'amusais à te provoquer et tu tombais immanquablement dans le piège: tu me répondais à ton tour et un nouvel échange d'insultes et de regards haineux commençait. Cela me permettait de te cacher mon amour et mes faiblesses…

Mes faiblesses que je haïssais et que je hais encore aujourd'hui. Mes faiblesses… Que tu as découverte en sixième année dans les toilettes. Je me sentais si fragile, si… Incapable. J'aurais voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai pris ma baguette et tu as fini par me jeter ce sort dont j'ai oublié le nom mais dont je porte encore les marques. Mon parrain n'a pas su effacer toutes les cicatrices.

Mon parrain… Mon parrain qui, ce jour-là, m'a sauvé la vie et que, dans mon délire, j'ai confondu avec toi. Il a fait semblant de rien par la suite, mais je suis sûr qu'il a compris en m'entendant prononcer ton nom de cette façon… Mon parrain qui m'a à nouveau sauvé en tuant le vieux fou à ma place et en s'enfuyant avec moi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais… J'aurais voulu naître dans ton camp, mais je suis né chez tes ennemis et tu devais certainement vouloir me tuer après l'assassinat du directeur que tu aimais tant. Si tu savais comme je l'ai haï et jalousé d'être apprécié de toi… Tu me croyais coupable de sa mort et ça me rendait malade, me rendait fou. Des centaines de fois je t'ai écrit pour te dire la vérité, mais je n'ai jamais osé t'envoyer ces lettres. Pourquoi ? Par peur d'être intercepté, découvert, démasqué, torturé, par peur de… Mais ce ne sont que des prétextes. La vérité, c'est que j'étais trop lâche… J'ai été incapable de choisir un camp, mais surtout j'ai eu peur de ta réaction qui, selon moi, ne pouvait être que négative…

Je t'ai tellement aimé… C'est pour cette raison que lorsque j'ai appris la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc ma libération de ce clan de Mangemorts, je n'ai pas pu me réjouir avec tous ces sorciers qui faisaient la fête... Parce qu'en apprenant ce décès, j'ai aussi appris le tien, tu n'avais pas survécu à ce combat. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas su retenir mes larmes. Pour la première fois, peu m'importait les apparences, j'avais si mal… Si mal…

Et à présent… »

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase et murmura après quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner : « Je t'ai tant aimé »

_Et je t'aime toujours_


End file.
